¿Caridad en el NE?
by princessoftherock
Summary: Alguien se pregunto ¿Que paso con Caridad? y ¿si ella no murió? ¿Que paso con ella?
1. Chapter 1

Antes de empezar quiero decir que estoy nerviosa, amo Casi Ángeles y mi personaje favorito es y va a ser La Paisa y me hubiera gustado que ella este en la 4 temporada, por eso decidí hacer esta historia. Me gustaría saber su opinión o crítica constructiva. Espero que les guste.

* * *

Los personajes de Casi Ángeles no son míos. Pertenecen a Cris Morena. Si Casi Ángeles hubiera sido mio, Paisa no hubiera muerto y estaría en el NE.

Anabelle Caridad Montenegro: Es la hija de una modelo y un futbolista muy importante del país. Por el trabajo de sus padres siempre está viajando y se hizo rebelde, siempre hace lo que quiere y siempre es tendencia en las redes sociales. Sus padres la envían al NE porque quieren que termine la escuela y además porque ellos se están divorciando y no quieren que su hija sepa.

* * *

Hope PV:

Estaba en el Spa preparándole una mascarilla a una de las chicas, cuando en ese momento apareció otra chica le dijo algo al oído y gritaron. Me dio un poco de curiosidad, salí del Spa y vi que varias chicas estaban emocionadas.

-No puedo creer que ella este aquí- escuche que dijo una chica.

-¿Qué ocurre?- les pregunte.

-Está llegando al NE Anabelle Montenegro- dijo emociona.

-¿Quién es?- le pregunte.

-¿Cómo que no sabes quién es Anabelle Montenegro?- yo negué con la cabeza –Anabelle es una diosa de la moda, es la hija de la modelo y el futbolista más top del país, además es tendencia en las redes sociales-

Cuando entre nuevamente al Spa, agarre mi celular para averiguar quién es esa Anabelle Montenegro, porque es la primera vez que la había escuchado, cuando la pagina de esa chica se había cargado, casi se me cae el celular de las manos, quede helada cuando vi la foto de ella.

-No, no puede ser- dije mientras trataba de no llorar –Anabelle Montenegro es Charity-


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Casi Ángeles no son míos. Pertenecen a Cris Morena.

* * *

Anabelle PV:

Cuando llegue al NE, una mujer llamada Renee se acerco a mí y empezó a mostrarme toda la escuela, mientras caminábamos vi que varias seguidoras y seguidores me deseaban suerte y la bienvenida al NE.

Cuando ya termino de mostrarme el instituto, ella me acompaño a una habitación, vi que tenía que compartirla con varias chicas.

-Anabelle vas a tener que compartir la habitación con Marianella Molina Prado Rojo y Jazmín Romero- me dijo Renee.

-Yo pedí exclusivamente que quería una habitación solo para mí- dije molesta.

-Esto es un instituto, no un hotel- me dijo ella.

-¿Tu necesitas este trabajo?- ella asintió con la cabeza –Que malo sería que mi padre sacara el donativo importante que da y que empiece a perder influencia porque la hija del conocido futbolista haya sido maltratada-

-Veré lo que puedo hacer- ella dijo.

-Buena chica- le dije –Ahora vete que quiero estar sola-

Cuando Renee se fue, no pude evitar poner los ojos, no quería estar aquí, quería estar en mi casa, con mis padres y hasta con mis hermanos, no me gustaba estar encerrada en un solo lugar y eso es lo que siento estando en este momento aquí.

Hope PV:

Estaba en mi Spa, cuando apareció Renee muy molesta, yo la mire y levante la ceja.

-¿Qué ocurre Reina?- le pregunte dulcemente.

-La tal Anabelle es una niña malcriada- ella dijo – me amenazo con que iba a quedar sin trabajo porque tenía que compartir su habitación con Jazmín y Marianella-

-¿Qué raro ella no es asi?- ella me miro confundida por lo que había dicho –Todo el mundo dice que es una chica amable y muy dulce-

-Los periodistas mienten mucho- dijo Renee.

En ese momento su celular empezó a sonar y ella lo atendió. Vi que frunció el ceño y después sonrió. Después de que hizo eso, me preocupe mucho. Porque ella sonreía de esa forma cuando habían "Capturado" a Tefi y Paloma.

Me preocupe por mis tíos, espere que ella se fuera cerré la puerta y llame al teléfono de Thiago, espere que me atendieran, pero no pasaba nada, intente varias veces pero él no atendía entonces llame a Tacho, el me atendió inmediatamente.

-Hola Tío ¿Cómo es tan las cosas por ahí? ¿Hay alguna novedad?- le pregunte preocupada.

-Si- el me dijo, escuche que su voz estaba triste – Capturaron a Luca-

Cuando el dijo eso, se me cayó el teléfono de las manos y se rompió. Ahora entendía por qué razón Renee estaba sonriendo de esa manera, capturaron al "salvaje" más peligroso que luchaba contra el gobierno.

* * *

¿Que les parece?

Marian7899: Tratare de actualizar Lunes y Viernes, por cierto Aunque Nacho esta ayudando a los chicos, no se acuerda de la paisa y va a ver un cuadrado amoroso, espero que te guste y me gustaría saber su opinión.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Casi Ángeles no son míos. Pertenecen a Cris Morena.

* * *

Luz PV:

Aun no podía creer que había capturado a Luca, el hubiera sido un gran soldado en esta misión, pero lamentablemente el decidió elegir el lado de los perdedores y se quedo con los demás. Cuando Renee me aviso que todo estaba preparado le puse los anteojos para que le borre los recuerdos y que cree un nueva vida para él.

Anabelle PV:

Estaba molesta, la idiota de Renee me dijo que no podía tener una habitación para mi sola, que tenía que compartir la habitación con dos chicas. Estaba sentada en una de las bancas mientras trataba de comunicarme con mis padres pero ninguno me contestaba.

Seguí intentando varias veces pero no me atendían, seguramente ya se olvidaron de mi por eso me enviaron lejos de ellos. No pude evitar que lagrimas traicioneras se deslizaran por mi rostro, yo trate que nadie me vea.

-¿Estas bien?- escuche que alguien me pregunto.

Levante la cabeza y vi que se trataba de un chico rubio, era bastante guapo, yo le sonreí en forma coqueta y el también hizo lo mismo.

-Si- le dije sonriendo –Anabelle Montenegro-

-Se quién eres- el me dijo -Ramiro Ordoñez-

El me dio un pañuelo y yo me limpie las lágrimas sin sacarme el maquillaje.

-¿Por qué una chica tan bonita como tu está llorando?- el me pregunto.

-No es tu problema-le dije –pero gracias por preguntar-

Le devolví el pañuelo y entre nuevamente para ir a donde sería mi habitación, mientras caminaba por el pasillo, sentí que alguien me estaba mirando, gire mi cara y vi que un chico no dejaba de mirarme, yo sonreí. Me encanta llamar la atención de todos los chicos y aunque estoy hace unas pocas horas eso es lo que estoy consiguiendo.

Nacho PV:

Estaba hablando con dos chicas nuevas de Italia, ambas eran muy bonitas y yo les hablaba de mis influencias en el NE y que podía conseguir todo lo que ellas necesitaban, mientras hablaba con ellas algo, mejor dicho alguien me llamo la atención.

Cuando levante mi cabeza, me quede sin habla era la chica más bonita que vi en mi vida y yo sé de chicas bonitas. Ella tenía la mitad de su pelo pintado de un color celeste y la boca pintada de roja, me olvide de las chicas con la que estaba hablando, por alguna razón no podía dejar de observarla.

Cuando ella desapareció de mi vista, vi que las chicas se cansaron y se fueron a hablar con otros, pero sinceramente eso no me importo, tenía que averiguar quién era esa chica y en que habitación esta.

En ese momento vi que Ramiro estaba mandándole mensaje a alguien, yo me acerque a él y pase un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

-Ramita- el me miro -¿Sabes quién es la chica nueva?-

-Si- el me dijo –Su nombre es Anabelle Montenegro, aunque no sea su verdadero nombre-

Cuando el me dijo el nombre, inmediatamente me acorde que ella era la hija del mejor futbolista y una de las modelos más hermosas del país. Tengo que hablar con ella sin lugar a dudas.

* * *

¿Que les parece? En el próximo capitulo sera el despertar de Luca en su nueva vida.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Casi Ángeles no son míos. Pertenecen a Cris Morena.

* * *

Luca PV:

Cuando me desperté, estaba en un lugar extraño, me dolía la cabeza y un doctor me estaba observando.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto y me siento en la camilla.

-Usted está en el Ne- el dijo –Tus padres te trajeron aquí, pero te sentías mal y te desmayaste-

Pestañee varias veces, para que se me vaya el dolor de cabeza y después me levante de la camilla. El Dr. le pidió a un guardia que me acompañe a donde era mi cuarto, cuando entre me senté en mi cama.

Por alguna razón sabía que no debía estar aquí, se que le causo muchos problemas a mis padres pero no para que me manden aquí, ellos no harían eso. Decidí agarrar una toalla e ir a bañarme.

Cuando entre en el baño, vi que alguien se estaba bañando, me estaba por ir, cuando veo que se trata de una chica, me cruce de brazos y espere que ella salga, para la mala suerte de ella no había toalla, asi que tuve que darme la vuelta y ella volvió a entrar al cubículo del baño.

-No te quedes allí parado- dijo ella –Dame una toalla-

No había ninguna toalla, asi que decidí darle la toalla que estaba por usar, unos minutos después ella salió y vi que estaba avergonzada.

-Lo siento, no sabía que era unisex el baño- le dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-El baño de chicas está ocupado y me tuve que bañar aquí- ella dijo molesta.

Yo no pude evitar sonreir, porque ambos estábamos avergonzados, además que era una chica muy guapa.

-Luca Di Ángelo- dije y estire mi mano.

-Anabelle Montenegro- ella acepto mi mano –Tu madre trabajo con mi madre en algunas campañas-

-Cierto- le dije –Lastima que no nos conocimos antes de estar en esta prisión-

-Si tú lo dices- dijo Anabelle con una sonrisa.

Ella se ajusto a la toalla al cuerpo y después salió del baño, ahora tenía que buscar una toalla para mí.

Anabelle PV:

Después de ese accidente en el baño, fui al cuarto que compartía con las otras chicas, después que me vestí, empecé a peinarme. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entraron dos chicas.

-Hola- dijo una de ellas –Bienvenida al Ne, Yo soy Marianella Molina del Prado Rojo y ella es Jazmín Romero-

-Anabelle Montenegro- dije.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?- Jazmín me pregunto.

-Problemas con mis padres- le dije.

No tenía ganas de hablar de eso, asi que cuando ya estaba lista. Decidí ponerme los auriculares, ellas siguieron hablando entre ellas. Aunque no quería pensar en eso, aun no entendía porque no dejaba de pensar en ese chico que conocí en el baño.

Aunque también estaba ese chico que había conocido hoy, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque un chico entro en la habitación. Me di cuenta que era el chico que conocí hoy. Me saque el Auricular y él me sonrió.

-Hola- el dijo –Quería darte la bienvenida al NE, yo soy Nacho, el becario Number One y si necesitas algo estoy a tu disposición muñeca-

Yo puse los ojos cuando dijo eso, toda mi vida estuve llena de aduladores, porque soy la hija de, y estaba cansada de eso.

-¿Sabes que quiero?- le pregunte y me acerque a él.

-Dime muñeca- el dijo.

-Que te vayas de aquí- le dije.

El me miro confundido, pero después decidió irse, vi que Jazmín y Marianella se rieron.

-Ya te acostumbraras- dijo Jazmín –Es asi con todas las chicas nuevas-

-Me imagino- le dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Después de eso, empezamos hablar de las clases que íbamos a tener el día de hoy. Cuando se hizo la hora Jazmín y Marianella me acompañaron a donde era el salón de clases. Cuando llegamos el becario "Number One" ya estaba sentado allí. Yo puse los ojos, cuando en ese momento veo a Luca sentado atrás de todo, el me miro y me sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa y me

* * *

Luca y Cari se conocieron. ¿Que les parece?


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Casi Ángeles no son míos. Pertenecen a Cris Morena.

* * *

Caridad PV:

Cuando las clases habian terminado, Jazmin y Marianella se fueron a preparar sus vestidos para la nueva colección y yo estaba yendo a mi cuarto, pero Luca no me lo permitió.

-¿Que quieres?- le pregunte y levante una ceja.

-Me preguntaba si ¿Quieres comer conmigo?- el me pregunto sonriendo.

-¿Porque debería?- le pregunte.

-porque resulta que la toalla que te di hoy, era la toalla que iba a utilizar para bañarme, así que me debes- el dijo.

-No te debo nada- le dije -Pero otro hubiera aprovechado y me hubiera mirado antes de darme la toalla-

-¿Aceptas?- el me pregunto.

-Si, pero tu pagas- le dije y el sonrió.

Ambos fuimos a la cafetería y buscamos una mesa vacía para sentarnos y hablar mientras comíamos.

Hope PV:

Cuando no había nadie en el Spa, fui por el túnel y me dirigí hacia la guarida. Cuando llegue Tefi ya estaba allí, ella estaba preocupada por Luca.

-Hope ¿Sabes algo de Luca?- pregunto Thiago.

-Hola Hope ¿Como estas?, yo bien ya sabes con el SPA, Descubrí que la Paisa esta con vida- dije y el me miro.

-¿Que dijiste? -pregunto Melody.

-Lo que escucharon, Caridad esta viva- repeti y todos me miraron sorprendidos y emocionados -Ahora el problema es que ella esta reseteada y cree que es la hija de un futbolista y una modelo, su nombre es Anabelle Montenegro-

-No puedo creer que este viva- dijo Melody.

-Yo tampoco lo crei, hasta que la vi, se nota que la resetearon tanto que su esencia se escondió y ahora es arrogante, es una Trending Topping de la moda- dije -Es totalmente diferente a nuestra querida Paisa y Luca lo vi hoy pero no he podido hablar con el todavía.-

En ese momento mi celular sonó y yo me tuve que volver al Spa.

Luca PV:

Cuando la comida había terminado, Luca insistió en que vayamos a ver una película. Decidí aceptar porque de todas las personas que conozco, el me cae bien y me gustaría que fuera mi amigo. Decidimos ver una película de terror, cuando había terminado yo estaba cansada así que decidí ir al Spa. Golpee varias veces la puerta hasta que me abrieron.

-¿Que quieres hacerte primero?- ella me pregunto sonriendo.

-Necesito relajarme- le dije.

Me saque la ropa, me puse una toalla y me acoste en la camilla para que me empiece a hacer masajes. Mientras me hacia masajes, cerré los ojos para relajarme.

-¿Como fue tu primer día de clases?- ella me pregunto.

-Bien- le dije -Salvo la molesto Becario Number One-

-¿No te parece que es lindo?- ella me pregunto.

-Sinceramente no, no me gustan los chicos engreídos- le dije -Necesito relajarme y no puedo hacerlo si me hablas.-

Después de eso ella se quedo callada y yo cerre los ojos para tratar de dormir, por alguna razon me sentia muy tensa cuando estaba cerca de Nacho y no entendía porque. Cuando el masaje termino, me puse la ropa nuevamente y me fui a mi habitación.


End file.
